A espaldas
by Ashril
Summary: Spin Off de Más Allá de la libertad


Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen.

* * *

Spin off de "Más allá de la Liberta" De **Nadeshico023** y **Ashril** (Escrito en la cuenta de Nadeshico023) tómese como relato complementario al fic.

* * *

 **A Espaldas.**

 _ **(**_ Más allá de la Libertad _ **)**_

* * *

 _(Complemento del capitulo IV)_

* * *

Yamcha corría lo más rápido posible por los iluminados pasillos de la nave de Freezer. En su mano llevaba un rastreador fabricado clandestinamente por Bulma para comunicarse entre ellos. Unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, le costaría explicar el por qué poseía uno de esos, pero no era momento de preocuparse por ello.

Apenas hacia unas horas había recibido unas coordenadas de un dispositivo desconocido. Al principio le costó comprender de que se trataba, después de mucho pensar llegó a la única conclusión posible: Se trataba de Bulma. En el instante que llegó eso a su mente sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, eso significaba que estaba viva.

Casi llegaba a las cámaras del emperador cuando tres soldados, los cuales podrían pasar por humanos si no fuera por los colores grisáceos de su piel, se interpusieron en su camino.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, humano? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—¿Yo?... —Por un segundo se acobardó, pero no era momento. Mientras perdía más tiempo, Bulma seguía en las manos de esos malditos asesinos lo cuales eran capaces de cualquier atrocidad—. ¡Necesito hablar con Freezer! ¡Tengo información sobre Bulma, la científica humana! —gritó empuñando las manos.

—¿Qué información puedes tener tú, terrícola? —Se escuchó detrás de los guardias la voz de Dodoria, el cual caminaba hacia ellos—. Soldados, retírense. Yo me encargo.

—Pero señor Dororia, el emperador querrá estar al tanto… —Habló uno de los guardias, pero su pecho fue atravesado por el puño de Dodoria.

—¿Quién más quiere cuestionarme? —Sonrió y los dos soldados restantes salieron del lugar.

Yamcha se quedó pasmado frente al extraterrestre rosado quien sonreía con una mueca de diversión.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mientras limpiaba el guante ensangrentado en la ropa del terrícola que tenía en frente.

Yamcha temblaba de pies a cabeza, sentía terror de solo estar en presencia de ese ser, pero debía ser valiente si quería rescatar a Bulma.—Creo saber dónde se encuentra Bulma —dijo al fin apretando el rastreador.

—¿Qué sabes donde esta esa mujer dices? —preguntó con una mueca perversa.

—Tengo las coordenadas, si me dan una nave y algunos soldados yo podría…

—No digas estupideces terrícolas ¿Qué se supone que harías frente a alguno de esos saiyajin? Incluso el patético de Tarble acabaría contigo. Pero dime donde está, te prometo que iré personalmente a salvarla esos saiyajin se van a enterar de lo que es un verdadero guerrero —sonrió de forma altanera

—Yo… —titubeó por un momento.

—Está decidido, yo iré por ella y tú te quedaras aquí sin decir nada o si no tendrás que justificar tu pequeño secreto —dijo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de sus labios y apuntando hacia el rastreador en sus manos. Si por él fuera mataría al terrícola y problema resuelto, pero Freezer lo tenía prohibido. Sabía que a la larga seria de utilidad, tal como lo estaba siendo.

Yamcha apretó los puños y los dientes por un momento, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, además ese soldado era uno de los hombres de confianza de Freezer y estaba seguro que cumpliría con regresar a Bulma para congraciarse con el emperador. Por otro lado, si se negaba, estaba seguro seria juzgado por tener ese rastreador que había diseñado Bulma de manera clandestina.

—No te escucho terrícola.

—Sí… está bien —dijo por fin lleno de frustración, y le entregó el rastreador con reticencia.

Dodoria lo tomó y se lo puso sin pensarlo, sin borrar esa nauseabunda sonrisa de sus labios. Por fin podría tener a esa insolente científica a su merced, se relamió los labios con solo pensarlo. Lo había humillado tantas veces que disfrutaría hacerle tragar cada palabra mientras se saciaba con su pequeño y delicioso cuerpo antes de regresársela a Freezer y, por supuesto, ganar una buena recompensa por ello.

-Ah... y ordena a los otros que se lleven a ese inepto, a Lord Freezer no le va a gustar que haya un cadaver ensuciando su nave.

Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la sala de despegue y partió directo al planeta Devala.

A la madrugada siguiente Yamcha se encontraba inquieto en su cama, se sentía un inútil por no poder hacer nada por salvar a Bulma y le repugnaba el hecho de que ese despreciable soldado hubiera ido por ella, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Se maldijo una y mil veces para sus adentros. Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a esos saiyajin, pero no, debía conformarse con quedarse ahí y esperar noticias del rescate de Bulma.

Le tranquilizaba el hecho de que al menos estaba viva ¿pero en qué condiciones? Después de que su planeta fuera colonizado por los saiyajin, sabía lo brutales que podían llegar a ser, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que debía estarla pasando Bulma en manos del mas sádico y cruel de esa raza.

—Bulma… —suspiró—. Debes estar asustada con esos monstruos…

* * *

—¡Atchu!—estornudó sonoramente mientras caminaba tras Tarble.

—Se encuentra bien, señorita Bulma.

—Sí, no es nada. ¿Y dónde está mi nave? —le preguntó a Tarble. Miró de un lado al otro, buscando entre el árido paisaje una segunda nave, además de la esférica que estaba ubicada frente a ambos.

—¿Tu nave? ¡Ja! —Escuchó a sus espaldas—. ¿Me crees estúpido? Si te doy una nave no tardarás en escaparte.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—¿Y en qué diablos crees que iré?

—Vendrás conmigo —sentenció. Se volteó a su hermano y éste le dio las coordenadas, le comentó que la nave estaba lista para partir y le explicó aproximadamente cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar. Luego se despidió de él y se volvió a la nave. Ambos optaron por la mejor opción, hacer oídos sordos a las quejas chillonas de la científica.

Vegeta se subió a la nave y presionó varios comandos en la pantalla que tenía a su derecha. Luego la miró a ella, de esa manera tozuda, característica de él. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, incrédula por cómo pretendía transportarla.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Ya cállate y súbete a la nave. No voy a disfrutar esto más que tú.

—Eres un maldito depravado —renegó, mientras se subía al diminuto espacio que compartirían.

—Apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

N/A **Nadeshico023** : Espero que quienes sigan Más alllá de la Libertad, también sigan a su hermanito menor (?) Les va a enriquecer la lectura. En lo personal le doy el crédito a Dika por esto, ella está escribiendo y surgió con la idea, yo estoy como en plan de supervisora jajaja Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo.

N/A **Ashril** : Y Bueno muchas gracias a quien llegó hasta aquí, andábamos tan emocionadas con más allá de la libertad que surgió la idea espero les agrade =D estaremos subiendo diversos relatos que suceden durante el fic.


End file.
